La Navidad de Wesker
by Yuna-Tidus-Love
Summary: Albert Wesker detesta la Navidad, pero llegan a su departamento sus dos mejores agentes de visita. Quienes lo tratarán de cambiar de opinión sobre la fecha. Pre-series.


_**Hola, este es un fic que estado haciendo desde hace dos días, es un especial de Navidad, especialmente de mi amado Albert Wesker. Espero que lo disfruten. Saludos.**_

_**Los personajes como: Albert Wesker, Jill Valentine, Chris Redifeld y Claire Redfield son propiedad de CAPCOM :'(**_

* * *

**La Navidad de Wesker**

Wesker siempre era una persona solitaria desde que entró a los S.T.A.R.S, casi no convivía con los demás de su equipo mucho menos cuando era científico en Umbrella, pero convivía un poco con William Birkin quien era su amigo en los laboratorios de dicha corporación. Él científico lo invitaba a la fiesta de navidad con su esposa e hija, pero siempre se negaba argumentando que prefería estar sólo.

Cuando había reuniones en la oficina (RPD), tenía que estar con ellos, es decir con sus compañeros de los S.T.A.R.S ahora era la víspera de navidad en donde todos se reúnen para celebrar esta fecha con ponche y licor. Aunque todos tenían adornos en sus escritorios, pero él nunca ponía ninguno porque no creía en dicha fecha.

Chris había invitado a Jill a celebrar la fecha en su departamento con su hermana Claire quien lo visitaba en las vacaciones navideñas que le daban en la Universidad, ya que la castaña se la iba a pasar sola en su hogar porque su padre estaba en la cárcel, pero siempre en esta fecha lo visitaba, para decirle cuanto lo quiere y desearle feliz navidad. Ahora lo iba a pasar con ellos.

Albert siempre se preguntaba que tenía de especial esa fecha para que todo mundo se pusiera sentimental ya harto de tantas luces, arbolitos de navidad en escritorios, risas y abrazos. Eso lo hacía vomitar, es decir, le daba nauseas por tantas acciones de afecto. Entonces tomó sus cosas para irse a su departamento para alejarse de todas esas cosas ridículas, sin embargo una mano en su hombro lo detuvo a medio pasillo de la oficina.

― ¡Capitán esperé!―era Chris. El capitán se gira para observar a su subordinado para mirarlo con una ceja levantada.

― ¿Qué sucede Redfield?―cuestionó con seriedad.

―Me preguntaba…―empezó a decir Chris con un poco de nerviosismo. Albert Wesker lo miró con seriedad aunque no se notaba con los lentes obscuros. ― ¿Quiere pasar Navidad con nosotros?

El rubio lo tomó de sorpresa, pero no demostró ninguna expresión, nadie lo había invitado a pasar estas fechas porque siempre dice que no, sin decir nada comenzó a caminar lo que le faltaba de pasillo se detuvo en la puerta y voltea a ver a Chris quien estaba esperando la respuesta de su mayor, Albert al ver la cara de ilusión de su subordinado, pero como a Albert le encantaba cortar las esperanzas le dice a Redfield:

―No, gracias.

Sale de la oficina. Redfield se quedó con cara de ¿eh? Reacciona y le gritó en la puerta:

― ¡Vamos capitán, no seas amargado!―corriendo para detener a su jefe. ―Se divertirá, yo se lo aseguró.

―Redfield, es no―dijo tranquilamente el mayor disfrutando cada segundo el momento―además me siento mejor sólo, si me disculpas tengo asuntos que hacer…

― ¡Sí cambia de opinión, ya sabe dónde vivo!―gritó Chris Redfield a Wesker cuando se alejaba de él. Luego mira a Jill―tengo el plan B…

Siguió su camino maldiciendo a Chris y su estúpida navidad, porque no lo dejaban tranquilo cada año era lo mismo desde que llego a la RPD, cuando lo nombraron el capitán de los S.T.A.R.S siempre lo invitaban a una cena navideña porque supuestamente no debería pasar la navidad solo, ya que Albert había mencionado que no tenía familia, aunque era verdad, pero que siempre se negaba porque no le apetecía estar con alguien menos en un día tonto como este, no podían olvidar esa fecha tonta de una maldita vez.

Ya había llegado a la puerta de la comisaría, miró a su alrededor. Vio un montón de arreglos navideños en cada edificio de la ciudad, sin embargo hizo cara de asco, se acercó a su automóvil lo abrió, pero antes de subirse reflexionó lo que le había dicho Redfield _"Suena tentador pasar la navidad con alguien"_, pensó; pero descarto la idea así que se subió al auto. _"Qué tontería" _dijo antes de arrancar el carro.

Se encontraba ya en su departamento se sentó en el sillón mirando el techo con un vaso de Whisky en la mano derecha, en esos instantes Albert tenía pensamientos amargos y obscuros. "_Cómo celebran estas fechas se me hace una estupidez, árboles navideños, cena, regalos, villancicos, visita de familia…"_ cuando su mente se paró en familia sintió algo extraño se llenó de melancolía _"¿cómo sería estar en familia_?, se preguntó mentalmente. Él jamás conoció a su familia. Wesker se había criado solo desde que era un niño, pero algún día sabrá que paso con ella, pero todo a su debido tiempo.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percató que sonaba el timbre de su departamento, seguía timbrando hasta que se dio cuenta del ruido, se levantó regañadientes con mal humor, porque no comprendía quién era el idiota que interrumpía su soledad, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió claro sin tener ninguna expresión al ver quiénes eran los que estaban tocando cada segundo el timbre era Chris, Jill y Claire la hermana menor de Chris.

A ella la conoció en la comisaria un día que fue a visitar a su hermano eso sí era una chiquilla de bachillerato que iba en el último semestre en esa época, pero ahora lo único que sabía que había entrado a la Universidad a estudiar Artes Visuales o medicina, y que se encontraba en el último semestre para concluir, pero como no le importó conocer más se quedó con esos datos.

Ellos traían cosas en las manos eran bolsas con botellas, refrescos, comida y un pequeño árbol navideño todo eso para celebrar la navidad con el mayor, pero él enojado gritó:

― ¿¡Que hacen aquí!?

―Pues vinimos a pasar la navidad con usted―dice Jill con unas bolsas en las manos.

―Así que con permiso―comentó Chris haciendo un lado a su jefe. ―adelante Claire.

Wesker se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando a sus agentes entrar a su casa sin permiso, estaba colmando su paciencia, es decir, porque no se van de una maldita vez de mi casa, es lo que en estos momentos estaba pensando Albert.

―Guau, es sorprendente su departamento―dijo Chris mirando el departamento de su jefe. ―es mucho más grande que el mío.

―Hermano, creo que…―mirando a su hermano con decisión―deberíamos arreglar un poco aquí. ¿No crees?

―Yo, les ayudo―se acomido Jill sonriendo.

Chris asintió y empezaron a poner los adornos navideños. Albert se puso rojo de ira. No soportaba a esos idiotas porque le estaban arruinando su departamento poniendo esos estúpidos adornos. Además él no les pidió que vinieran.

― ¡Los quiero fuera de mi casa, ahora! ¡Oh los despido!―Amenazó― ¡habló enserio!

―No, queremos que sepa el significado de la navidad. Además que tiene de malo no celebrarlo―razonó Jill seria, pero después sonrió―somos ahora su familia capitán.

―No de sangre, pero sí de trabajo―concluyo Chris sacando las botellas de Whisky.

―Vamos Albert―animó Claire―perdón, perdón… digo…

―No te preocupes, corazón―suspiró Wesker derrotado, ya que le quedaba―esta bien sigan haciendo lo que hacen, pero cuidado de maltratar algún objeto de valor o se los descuento de su salario.

Estaban poniendo el mini árbol navideño que habían traído, lo empezaron adornar con esferas y una estrella dorada que al conectarla a la luz brillaba dándole ese toque bonito al árbol.

Entraron a la pequeña cocina para descargar la comida y comenzaron con la preparación de ella, era sopas instantáneas. Wesker sin imaginarse porque aceptó todo esto, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás.

―Disculpa señor, es que no alcanzamos a comprar todo…―se disculpó Chris con las mejillas enrojecidas.

―No, se preocupen―respondió _"¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?_, pensó.―podrían servir un vaso de Whisky, por favor.

Empezaron a sacar vajilla para poder poner las sopas instantáneas y sacar las copas para servir el Whisky, pero Valentine le sirvió al capitán primero. Jill prometió al él que iba a lavar toda la vajilla después de utilizarlo.

Ya todos se sentaron en la mesa para poder cenar. Wesker estaba serió y seguía sin expresar ninguna expresión. Estaba como ido, porque no respondía, lo que pasaba es que Wesker no podía comprender algunas cosas, temía que esto se fuera de control. Algo en su obscuro corazón yacía algo de humanidad en ese principio, pero no podía controlar esas ansias de huir y desaparecer; pero algo lo detenía era la compañía de sus compañeros de trabajo y de un familiar de uno de ellos.

― ¿Capitán?

―Sí, Jill―contestó sin mirarla. ― ¿Qué sucede?

―Está muy extraño.

Al fin el volteo a ver, se veía preocupada por él. Ella lo miraba con extrañeza, Albert sólo comentó:

―No es nada.

―Creo que no…―empezó a decir Jill, no encontraba las palabras. Volteó a ver a Chris―deberíamos irnos creo que lo incomodamos, Chris.

Chris asintió e hizo una seña a su hermana para que les ayudaran a recoger todo. Ella estaba juntando los platos cuando una mano la detuvo, era la mano de Wesker quien se la sostenía. Claire se sorprende por tal acción y no nada más ella, también Redfield y Valentine.

― ¿Se encuentra bien?―inquirió la pelirroja.

―Sí, me encuentro bien.

― ¿Capitán, no lo incomodamos?

Esta vez había hablado Valentine casi en un susurro, estaba mirándolo con extrañeza, él jamás había tenido esas reacciones, sólo para alejarse de los demás o también para gritarles lo incompetentes que son, o para decir algo sarcástico.

Wesker no supo que responder, la verdad si les incomodaba un poco, pero no quería estar solo por esta ocasión, necesitaba estar acompañado. Se sentía observado así que al fin habló después de un silencio incómodo que se había hecho en el ambiente.

―Será mejor que cenemos… bueno…

Todos se voltearon a ver perplejos, la verdad jamás habían visto al capitán así. Él suspiró al final _¿Por qué no cenan?, _pensó. Entonces comenzaron a cenar había risas y comentarios graciosos especialmente por Chris que contaba algunos chistes que le contaba Forest.

Al terminar de cenar se fueron a sentarse en el cómodo de sillón de Wesker la verdad era muy cómodo. Wesker se había tomado ya unas cuatro copas de Whisky, estaba medio mareado.

―Estar con ustedes es fenomenal, aunque al principio me exasperan por interrumpir en mi casa―dijo Wesker dándole otro trago a su whisky―para ser sincero, gracias por todo.

―De nada capitán―Chris le da un trago a su vaso―aunque hay veces que nos da miedo por su forma de ser.

Wesker le tomó desprevenido el comentario de Chris. Albert Wesker le encantaba crear miedo en la RPD con sus lentes obscuros y su frialdad. Era el más temido y respetado de la comisaría, además que era un poco egocentrista, ya que para él estar en la policía era sólo camuflaje para la corporación Umbrella.

―No hablas enserio, sólo era para ser respetado.

―Ahora, se encuentra con nosotros. Celebrando la navidad, ¿Cómo se siente ahora?―inquirió Chris.

―La verdad…―no sabía cómo decirlo, los sentimientos que tanto ocultaba estaban saliendo a flote. Ahora era terminar esto, no dejar salir esas debilidades de las personas comunes, Albert se levantó para caminar hacia la cocina―. No sé cómo expresarlo, pero por primera vez me siento bien al estar acompañado. Nunca me había sentido excelente durante tantos años.

Todos se sorprendieron por la declaración del capitán. Claire se atraganto con el Whisky; Jill le temblaba el labio no sabía si mantenerse seria o reírse y por último Chris se levanta para seguir a la cocina a Wesker.

Se encontraba apoyado en la barra mirando hacia ellos. _¿Qué acabo de hacer? _No se sentía bien, pero ahora que tenía que hacer para poder ocultar esa seriedad que había ocultado durante años. Ahora se estaba abriendo por causa del alcohol.

Chris al fin se puso a su lado para darle una palmada en el hombro para darle como apoyo. Wesker hace una media sonrisa, pero a poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en una sonrisa sincera.

Redfield le sirvió más en el vaso, tenían que terminarse las botellas, aunque sería mejor que guardaran para el año nuevo, sin embargo, ellos no lo harán.

Ya era media noche y las campanadas de la torre del reloj estaban sonando. Él miró a todos para decir algo es cuando Chris ya ebrio se le adelanta:

―Capitán ¿Feliz navidad?

―Feliz Navidad, Chris.

― ¡Sí, Wesker Feliz Navidad!―gritó Jill abrazándolo.

―Óyeme, óyeme, yo también quiero abrazo―dice Chris ya un poco ebrio acercándose a Jill. ―Sabes que te quiero mucho…

―Sí, yo también―responde Valentine soltando a Wesker, dándole un beso en el cachete a Chris. ―Feliz Navidad Claire…

― ¡Feliz navidad a todos!

Ya estaban todos dándose un abrazo, pero el mayor se alejó un momento de ellos para mirar hacia la ventana del departamento que tenía vista hacia las montañas Arklay. A pesar de no tener familia, ahora la tenía no de sangre como decía Chris, si no de trabajo una familia que no le hizo mala cara, aunque hay veces que tenían diferencias entre ellos.

Sólo por esta ocasión se propuso algo, disfrutar esa familia que había formado por esos instantes en este año del 1997, porque en el año que venía el presentía que su vida iba a cambiar, porque se empezaba con el experimentación del T-Virus. Esperaba que algún día pudieran perdonarlo algún día por tantas mentiras que les había hecho durante los años desde que entró a la comisaría.

Sonrió de nuevo, volteo a ver a sus subordinados que reían y bailaban al ritmo de la música que había puesto Jill en su reproductor de música. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía feliz. La chica de ojos azules lo tomó de las manos para jalarlo y llevarlo a la pista de baile. Chris bailaba con Claire cada rato él la pisaba porque no era muy rítmico.

Terminó la cena navideña de Albert Wesker en donde todos se despidieron del capitán eso sí, después de ayudarlo a limpiar. Wesker miraba por la ventana de nuevo para no olvidar el momento más placentero. Tener una familia y cambiar de opinión sobre esta fecha llena de villancicos, árboles de Navidad y amor a seres queridos.

Ahora la Navidad para Albert Wesker fue diferente porque por primera vez la pasó acompañado con sus mejores hombres del escuadrón quienes les enseño que el no estaba solo jamás.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado saludos!**_

_**:)**_


End file.
